


The Chairman's Office

by DiabLolita



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, He likes it rough, M/M, RaixFrankie, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabLolita/pseuds/DiabLolita
Summary: "I want to take you here, Sweet One, where you work, so that how I feel inside you is in this room with you every day."Frankenstein let's his mind wander at work, little knowing that his Master has heard his desires and has decided to fulfill them...even if it means cutting class.





	The Chairman's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for anyone who has ever wondered what the principal does in his office all day... XD. This one-shot takes place after Seira and Regis have come to live in the Noblesse Household, but before they have any idea what they are dealing with (i.e. Regis still thinks he is mind-controlling Frankie and things are very tense for poor M-21). Inspiration, as usual, came directly from the Manhwa- every time I saw that lovely organized desk of Frankenstein's, I've wanted Rai to stroll in and mess things up.
> 
> I do not own Noblesse or any of these lovely characters.

A pleasant breeze blew through the window of the Chairman's office at Ye Ran High School. Outside, M-21 patrolled the grounds alert and watchful, still smarting from the incident with Suyi and Hansu. The innocent breeze had the audacity to blow a bunch of papers across the Chairman's desk. Frankenstein clenched his teeth and snarled in frustration. He was so sick of playing Chairman during the day and cordial host to a horde of MESSY children at night. Now he had the added annoyance of having to be 'mind controlled' at home as well. With all the complications that Seira and Regis had brought with them and their antagonism towards M-21 he felt like he was going crazy. He had just been getting the sense that M-21 was feeling at home and now it was all teetering on a knife edge. A knife that felt like it was burrowing into his skull. To make matters worse, he barely had any time with Master anymore. He certainly couldn't risk showing any evidence of their bond and expose Master, with Seira and Regis lurking around every corner. 

Master...

Frankenstein's mind latched on to his steadfast shred of sanity. Master had been settling into his new life with the calm serenity with which he did everything else. He was in excellent health, having fully shaken off the effects of his long slumber, and seemed content if not downright happy. He also looked GOOD. Frankenstein had to admit, it was slightly alarming to have such thoughts about his Master while he was wearing a high school uniform, but something about that crisp white jacket and perfectly tailored trouser made Frankenstein...itchy. He leaned back in his chair imagining what it would look like if Master were to slowly remove that jacket, slowly untie his pristine white cravat...He was so deeply focused on his daydream that he didn't realize he wasn't alone until he heard his office door click shut. 

"M-Master, what brings you here?" Frankenstein tried to stand on shaky legs and immediately thought the better of it. 

Raizel strolled forward, a slight smile playing around his lips.

"You called to me through our bond."

"I-I did?" Frankenstein couldn't recall making the connection, but his daydream had been so powerful, he must have connected without realizing, which meant he hadn't shielded his daydream from Master either!

Raizel arched an elegant eyebrow as he waited for Frankenstein to catch up. When he saw awareness blossom in the other man's eyes, he slowly reached to the front of his uniform jacket and undid the buttons, sliding the material down over his arms, before tossing the jacket onto the couch. Frankenstein lurched forward in his seat, his mouth opened in surprise.

"Master! What...?"

"You so very rarely show me exactly what you want, sweet Frankenstein. It is my pleasure to oblige my faithful one." Raizel's voice was a soft purr. His mouth curved into a lazy, sexy smile. His shining red eyes were intense with desire. His fingers deftly untied his cravat and that too was discarded. 

Frankenstein felt his cock jump when Raizel unbuttoned his pristine white shirt, leaving it open so he could trail his hands provocatively down his body to cup his own erection. He could barely breathe as his Master circled around his desk until he stood beside Frankenstein's chair. Elegant fingers cupped Frankenstein's cheek, lovingly stroking his face from his temple to the base of his throat.

"Mmm, you are so lovely to look at, Frankenstein. So beautiful. Like you were created to my taste exactly." Raizel trailed his fingers through Frankenstein's glorious golden curls and enjoyed the ecstasy on the other man's face and the way his sky blue eyes rolled to the back of his head. It had been so long since he had let Frankenstein come to him; so many distractions. He would have to rectify that after today. He didn't realize how much his Bonded suffered without him. He was well aware that Frankenstein was jealous when he spent time with Shinwu and the others, but he didn't realize it had gotten this bad. Raizel gently reached inside Frankenstein's mind and relaxed his muscles so the tension headache would melt away. When a tiny sigh came through the other man's lips Raizel couldn't control his desire any longer. Leaning down, his hand still against the side of Frankenstein's throat, Raizel claimed his parted, trembling lips in a kiss that conveyed all of his hunger. Frankenstein convulsed as if struck by lightening and came alive, wrapping his muscular arms around his Master's waist and pulling him down so that Raizel straddled him across his chair. Their tongues thrust into each other's mouths, in an eternal mating dance of seduction. Raizel ground his erection again Frankenstein's arousal. Frankenstein pressed his hands against his Master's naked chest caressing him reverently. His Master was lithe and lean, but he was anything but scrawny under his clothes. Elegant long muscles rippled under his silky soft skin, his pecs and abs chiseled over the perfect V that pointed the way to his generous cock. 

Raizel broke the kiss and leaned back enough to see Frankenstein's flushed face.

"I know their is more to this daydream Frankenstein." Raizel twitched his fingers and just like that, both men's pants had shredded into nothingness. Mischievously, Raizel hopped back and sat on the edge of Frankenstein's desk. He paused for only an instant, in case the other man wanted him stop. When not even a slight desire to stop their elicit activities reached his mind Raizel swept his arm across the desk scattering papers and odds and ends all over the floor. 

Frankenstein trembled taking in the scene. Master sat on the edge of his desk wearing nothing but a perfectly pressed unbuttoned white shirt. His hair, messy and wild fell over his right eye and his lips were swollen and pink from kissing. He had one leg bent provocatively and his engorged cock stood right at Frankenstein's eye level, it's tip weeping delicious pre-cum in glistening drops. It took barely any movement at all to bring his face closer to that cock and stretch his lips around it, licking across the head so that not a stray drop escaped him. Raizel groaned and tilted his head back, tangling his hands in Frankenstein's hair while the other man slowly developed a glorious rhythm. But this, too, was only part of the daydream. When Raizel felt himself close to losing control he gently pushed Frankenstein back, dislodging him from the end of his cock. Frankenstein moaned and pouted.

"But Master, please, you haven't finished" He panted, trying to get control of his lungs.

"Oh I will, Sweet One." Raizel muttered darkly. With his enormous strength, Raizel lifted Frankenstein out of his chair and pushed him face down against the desk.

"I want to take you here, Sweet One, where you work, so that how I feel inside you is in this room with you every day." As he spoke Raizel had been stroking his cock, slick with cum and saliva to get his hand wet and ready before slowly preparing Frankenstein's entrance. When his fingers slipped inside Frankenstein bit off a squeal, but when his Master followed them by plunging his rigid cock into that tight, aching, softness he felt himself scream in pleasure. Raizel had been prepared for this and leaned over, ruthlessly wrapping his long fingers around Frankenstein's throat cutting off his airway. 

"Ah ah ah. We can't have you upsetting the children." Still holding his throat Raizel picked up a punishing rhythm, dipping so deep inside Frankenstein that the tip of his cock massaged the other man's prostate. Frankenstein couldn't move or breathe. All he could see was his scattered desktop and the blue sky outside one of his office windows. But what he could FEEL. His Master's fingers wrapped around his throat, his Master's cock moving inside him, caressing him deeply, to his very soul. His own erection pressed against the smooth wood grain of his desk, rapidly speeding him toward completion. The pain and pleasure were so intense, so intertwined, that he found himself floating on waves of it, his consciousness slowly drifting the longer he was deprived of air. 

"Looks like your ready, then," 

Three things happened simultaneously, just before Frankenstein could black out- Master released his grip allowing him a sharp intake of breath to fill his lungs, Master exploded inside him, gushing wave after wave of come into his body and he shuddered in ecstasy, causing him to come all over himself and his desk. 

Frankenstein lay trembling for an indeterminate amount of time, gasping for breathe, completely boneless across his desk. He was dimly aware of Master Withdrawing his length. and proceeding to clean them both, with a flash of his power. Raizel lifted Frankenstein, both of them pristine and fully clothed once again, all traces of bodily fluids vanished, and laid him gently across one of the office couches. Frankenstein watched his beautiful Master in a dreamlike trance as Raizel tidied the mess he'd made and organized the desk with exacting precision.

Frankenstein started to slur that Master should let him pick up the mess, but Raizel just grinned at him over his shoulder. 

"Come now, I told you we would enact the entire daydream." Even in his dreams his adorable Frankenstein was neat and tidy. 

Frankenstein sighed and let his eyes drift shut, his headache gone, feeling completely at peace. 

DING DONG DING

"Time for Math." Raizel grimaced, but his expression softened again as he crouched and brushed a feather light kiss against Frankenstein's lips.

The door to the chairman's office clicked shut as another lovely breeze floated through the open window, ruffling some paper's on the chairman's desk. Outside, M-21, walked the perimeter, trying in vain to find the source of the series of power flashes he had felt a few minutes ago. He would have to ask the boss about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. I just can't help the tiny bits of romance that creep into these stories. No Matter how many times I write it, I love the Noble's ability to become perfectly cleansed in an instant. **wishful thinking**
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
